


Purple Static

by Random_ag



Series: from the Secret Unpublished Works of Joey Drew [8]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Brutal Murder, Grief-Induced Rage, Implied/Referenced Character Death, but imagination makes it all work, it was inspired by The Other Side of Paradise by Glass animals, the lyrics are. completely different from the fic, you can read hues for the color-feeling associations but its not needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: His ears rang loudly, and above it all, above all the pain, it screamed.





	Purple Static

Those words.

 

They broke her skin.

 

She collapsed, slowly.

 

Joey didn’t notice. Not at first.

 

He rose his eyes, and she wasn’t there anymore.

 

Just a shapeless, fire-eyed, uncontrollably shaking colossus.

 

Purple.

##  _**BABY BLUE** _

 

It fell on him, throwing over his desk, knocking him out of his chair before he could grab his cane, screaming, its mouth open wide to incinerate everything in that cursed room.

He felt thunder and lightning bolting painfully through his body.

Its weight flattened his lungs and heart.

##  **YOU OWE ME**

 

It threw him around like a ragdoll in the hands of a sadist. He hit the walls and shelves barely acknowledging his surroundings.

His ears rang loudly, and above it all, above all the pain, it screamed.

##  **MY MOST PRECIOUS HUE**

 

He broke something, and something else, and something else once again.

##  **MY HAPPINESS**

##  **MY JOY**

##  **YOU CAN’T TAKE IT FROM ME**

##  **AND SAY IT’S NOTHING**

##  **HOW DARE YOU**

##  _**HOW DARE YOU** _

__

##  **_HOW DARE YOU PRETEND YOU DIDN’T DO IT_ **

##  **_HOW DARE YOU THINK_** ** _THIS GREY WILL SUFFICE_**

##  **_WHERE IS IT_ **

##  **_WHERE IS IT_ **

##  **_WHERE IS MY BLUE_ **

##  **_MY HAPPINESS, MY JOY, MY SON_ **

##  **_BRING BACK MY BLUE_ **

##  **_BRING HIM BACK_ **

##  **_I’LL DRAG YOU DOWN TO HELL MYSELF IF I MUST_ **

##  **_I’LL DRAG YOU DOWN AND THROW YOU IN MYSELF_ **

##  **_I’LL GIVE YOUR SOUL FOR HIS_ **

##  **_YOU KILLED HIM_ **

##  **_IT’S ONLY FAIR_** ** _  
_**

##  **_YOU KILLED HIM_** ** _  
_**

##  **_YOU’LL GET HIM OUT_ **

##  **_YOU KILLED HIM_** ** _  
_**

##  **_IT’S ONLY FAIR YOU BRING HIM BACK_ **

##  **_IT’S ONLY FAIR YOU TAKE HIS PLACE_ **

##  **_IT’S ONLY FAIR_ **

##  **_YOU KILLED MY BLUE_ **

##  **_SO I’LL ERASE ALL COLOR FROM YOUR LIFE_ **

 

**_Ivy grew into its mouth._ **

##  **_EVERY SHADE_ **

 

**_It took a long time, as it grew into its eyes and organs, as it covered every inch, meticulously._ **

**_But it quieted it down._ **

##  **_EVERY LAST ONE_ **

 

**_Once she was completely enveloped in a small, green bundle of pure depression, where the enraged electricity roared weakly before dying out, Niamh sunk her nails into her sides and cried._ **

**_Before her laid, mangled to a point where it couldn’t have been recognized, the reason her son had killed himself._ **

**_Joey’s grey eyes were unrecognizable in the pool of static beneath him._ **


End file.
